


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-05-13 - for Ariadne83's birthday

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John distracts Rodney to feed sushi to their cat. For Ariadne83's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-05-13 - for Ariadne83's birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadne83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne83/gifts).



> As is my policy with all gifts: if you do not wish for your gift to be posted, poke me and I'll take it down.


End file.
